Into the Darkness
by Pokegirl333
Summary: Ash has just received a letter from Professor Juniper imploring him to visit her lab. When he arrives, she has a mysterious egg that she wants him to take care of. However, things quickly go awry when Team Rocket shows up to steal it. Can things get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Is Ash Ketchum here?"

"Yes! That's me!"

Ash Ketchum, a ten year old boy aspiring to be a Pokemon master, had just arrived at a Pokemon center with his two friends Iris and Cilan. A small, yellow, mouse-like Pokemon say comfortably on his shoulders. Not two seconds after they arrived, Nurse Joy called the boy forward.

"We've been holding on to a letter for you for about two day. Would you like to take it?" she asked him politely. Ash nodded, taking the letter as she held it out.

"Who's it from?" Iris questioned. Ash searched the letter before finding the words _Professor Juniper_ written neatly in the corner.

"Professor Juniper? Why would she send you a letter?" Cilan commented. Ash shrugged before tearing open the envelope. The handwriting inside was the same as the outside.

 _Dear Ash and Friends,_

 _It's been so long since we've last spoken! How are you? I heard that you guys were headed towards a place quite close to Nuvema town, so I'd like to ask you to come pay a visit to my lab. Since I have things to attend to, and I need to get this letter sent; I will go into more detail when you arrive. Looking forward to your visit!_

 _Professor Juniper_

Ash, Iris, and Cilan stared at each other. Why had Professor Juniper invited them to her lab? They were going, of course, but it was still rather odd. Had is really just been coincidence that they were invited?

"Welcome! Oh I'm so glad you could come," Professor Juniper greeted when they arrived. "You're probably all wondering why I asked you here. Allow me a moment to go grab something please."

The three friends sat down in comfortable silence for a few minutes. After that, Professor Juniper returned carrying an egg bundled tightly in a yellow blanket. She set the egg down gently on the table in front of them. Axew and Pikachu jumped forward to examine the object.

"Allow me to explain now. About a week ago, a small girl from town came to me saying she had found an egg in a trash bin. Horrified, I requested she give the egg to me. She complied and I took the egg in to care for it. However, I recently discovered something that puzzles me greatly.

"I couldn't find an egg anything like it in our database. I asked countless other professors from other regions, but they were stumped as well. That's where you come in. There is nothing more we can do for it here, and I want to give it to a capable trainer. So, Ash, will you take it?"

Ash looked at the egg for a moment before turning to his partner. Pikachu nodded enthusiastically. Ash turned to Professor Juniper and gave a small nod. Professor Juniper smiled. "That's great. I'll leave it in your care."

Ash was handed the egg. He stood, telling the professor goodbye before exiting the building with Iris and Cilan in tow.

Not even a minute after they exited, a claw reached down and snatched the egg from Ash's arms. He looked up in surprise, only to find three familiar faces staring down at him. A woman with bright pink hair, a man with blue hair, and a small cat-like Pokemon. Jessie, James, and Meowth; all members of Team Rocket.

"We'll just be taking this now!" Jessie called down. "Now, Meowth!"

Meowth threw down three small gray balls, and before anyone could react; they exploded into giant clouds of black smoke. Ash could hear his friends coughing violently, but that wasn't what was on his mind. He dashed forward through the darkness before he could convince himself otherwise. His eyes watered as he tried in vain to open them. He was going in blind.

Ash exited the smoke and his eyes snapped open. His scanned the skies for any trace of the trio, but to no avail. _'Where did they go?'_ he _thought_ desperately. Ash had no way of knowing which direction they took off in.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head like a bullet. Ash wasn't sure how, but he knew which direction the egg was in. Regretting for a moment leaving Pikachu behind; he took off in the direction they flew in.

It wasn't long until he arrived near the edge of a cliff. Luckily, Team Rocket was there too. "How did he find us?"

James yelled. Meowth shrugged and sent the claw down after Ash in an attempt to knock him away.

Ash dodged swiftly. The claw came in fast, but he was much faster. He ran in circles to avoid it, much to the irritation of Meowth. "Stand still!" he screeched. The Pokemon stomped his feet and the balloon shook violently. "Meowth, stop!"

However, the warning came too late. The egg fell downwards, out of the balloon, off the edge of the cliff.

Ash couldn't think. He didn't think. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself plummeting down toward the egg. He fell past the egg and grasped it protectively in his arms. He was going to die and he knew it.

A soft glow shone within Ash's arms. The light grew brighter by the second. A few seconds passed that seemed like hours. Acracking sound resounded quietly as Ash came closer and closer to the ground.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I know, shocking.**

 **A/N: This story was requested by SuperSentai199. Thanks so much for the story request, and I'm really sorry I took so long posting it. I won't set a certain time to post chapters, because it stresses me out. However, I hope you enjoy this little story. Please send SuperSentai199 a kind PM is you like the story idea. Okay, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The light coming from the egg grew brighter before it shattered. Time stood still as Ash froze in midair, mere inches from an untimely demise. His eyes widened as he stared at the Pokemon firmly grasped in his arms. It stared up at him affectionately.

Ash slowly was lifted up back on to safe ground. Iris, Pikachu, Juniper and Cilan ran up to him. "Oh my Arceus, Ash! That was so stupid!" Iris scolded. The Pokemon in Ash's arms stared at her with curiousity. "I have to agree with Iris. That was brave, but foolish. Where is the egg?" Professor Juniper questioned.

"It hatches into this," he replied, holding the small, dark Pokemon up. "What kind of Pokemon is this?" Juniper inhaled sharply. "A darkrai!" she gasped. "No wonder I didn't recognize the egg! An infant darkrai! I didn't ever think I'd see one!"

"Excuse me!" a woman's voice screeched. "Have you forgotten about us?" Jessie stared down in disgust. How dare they forget about her! Darkrai looked up at the trio. It's eyes narrowed, as if remember something distasteful. A powerful blast of the move Dark Pulse sent the three hurdling away, with a, "We're blasting off again!"

Ash looked at Juniper for answers, but she was deep in thought. "Come on. Let's go back to the lab to discuss our next move."

Ash and his friends sat in uncomfortable silence as Juniper tried to find a suitable home for the infant. Axew and Pikachu busied themselves with entertaining Darkrai, who was sitting in Ash's lap. Iris, Cilan, and Juniper had tried to hold it but to no avail. It had become attached to Ash.

Juniper entered the room, and all eyes shifted to her. "I believe it would be best to leave this Darkrai with its own kind. However, I'm not aware of places where other Darkrai may live."

"Professor," Ash called. Juniper never her eyes to him, nodding so that he knew he had her attention. "I know of a Darkrai that lives in Alamos Town in Sinnoh. We could take it there."

"Good idea, Ash! I'll book the three of you a flight," Juniper said, rushing out of the room. "I have friends in that town, I'll go contact them to say that we're coming," Ash stood and left, with Darkrai clinging to his hip like a leech.

"Kind of weird, isn't it Cilan?" Iris spoke suddenly. "Weird? How so?" Iris shifted her body to face him. "Professor Juniper seemed shocked at Darkrai. Like she had never seen an infant one before. Do you think it's strange that an egg just shows up out of nowhere? What do you think happened?"

Cilan pondered the question. It was very odd, once you thought about it. All he offered as an answer was a simple shrug. The two turned toward Pikachu and Axew, who were playing, deep in thought.

Ash returned a few minute later, holding a sleeping Darkrai. Juniper returned a little later. "You should be ready to leave in about three days. After that, all you have to do is bring the baby to Alamos Town and you're done."

Ash jumped up, forcing the infant into the waking world. "Oh man! I haven't been to Sinnoh in forever!" Iris gave a dejected sigh. "Don't act like such a little kid, Ash. It's not like it's that big of a deal."

It was at this moment that Darkrai decides it wasn't fond of Iris.

Floating out of Ash's arms, Darkrai used shadow ball, quick and precise." Iris yelped as the move knocked her backwards onto the ground. She groaned and sat up dizzily. Darkrai settled itself back into Ash's arms with a laugh. Ash chuckled nervously. "Are you alright, Iris?"

"Yeah, I think so," she stood up and brushed herself off. "Why would it attack me?" Juniper jumped in. "Well, probably since it's grown so attached to Ash, it feels protective of him."

Ash looked down at Darkrai with a smile, and it returned the look. "Alright, it's late. We've had a long day. You guys can stay here for a while. Get to bed now, you'll need to get ready to leave soon."

Obediently, the trainers obeyed. They were exhausted, and sleep seemed like a luxury at the moment. So they fell asleep, knowing that three days would surely pass quickly.

And they did. Before they knew it, it was the day of their departure. Ash was eager to be back in Sinnoh, while Cilan and Iris were anticipating seeing it for the first time. The three waved goodbye to Professor Juniper at the airport, before boarding the plane.

Darkrai flew around excitedly. Watching land slowly disappear on the horizon was inthralling. Ash watched the Pokemon with amusement. Iris was asleep, as was Pikachu and Axew, leaving Cilan, Darkrai, and himself as the only ones awake. Ash noticed that Cilan seemed to be thinking. In fact, he had looked like that a lot over the past few days. He was going to ask about it, but decided not to. Instead, he busied himself with keeping Darkrai out of trouble. This was going to be a long trip.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY. I didn't plan a hiatus, but that's that ended up happening. I won't go into the details, but I've been super busy, with very little free time for anything. I should be able to update more often now. Also, thank you so much for all the love this story has received. Twenty-six followers, twenty favorites, and six reviews? After one chapter? That's amazing! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Supersentai199: Thanks for the story request. Sorry for taking so long.**

 **Reader of fate: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Thanks!**

 **Darkenigma95: God I know right. Anyway, I hope I'm developing the story nicely. I'll let you be the judge of that. I hope you'll keep reading despite my absence.**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada: Yes, yes it is. Goodness I can't tell you how hard you're review made me laugh. Thanks so much.**

 **Gothicfantasy: I appreciate that. Look forward to future chapters!**


End file.
